The lion in snakes robes
by Crimson moonstone
Summary: Jacqueline has a secret , one that had nearly cost the live of her parents. After burning her house down as a child , Jacqueline has been living with the Weaslys for most of her life ,But after getting sorted into Slytherin will they ever forgive her? Things just keep getting more complicated!
1. The lion's

**Hey this is my first fanfic! Thanks to my beautiful editor Potterperks! This is based on the movie not the books ,so enjoy! My msg box is always open ! I have also posted this story on wattpad by the same name !**

**_This means she is thinking ._**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from my own ideas!**

* * *

"Jacqueline Gray". Everyone stared as I walked down the middle of the large hall. I don't know if it was my deep, blood red hair or my glowing green eyes, but the whole hall was silent .

I slowly sat down on the small stool, the sorting hat placed firmly atop my head. I saw most of my friends were sat at the Gryffindor table. Fred and George were looking at me with identical beaming faces. I looked over at Hermione , Harry and Ron . They had all been sorted into Gryffindor .

After a while of thinking the hat finally decided. "Hmm yes, I think I know what house you belong in ..." He paused for affect," Slytherin!"... The School was silent. All of the Gryffindor table stared at me shocked . They thought I would be one of them , the twins and I were practically inseparable .

I slowly stood , taking in shaky breaths, and walked seemingly calmly out of the hall . The twins, knowing me too well, stood and followed me out silently. I turned the corner and sunk to my knees , silent tears dripping from my cheeks. The twins knelt down beside me , their eyes filled with sympathy. " Hey, it's fine," Fred said, trying to console me as I buried my head into his shoulder . "We can still be friends," George reassured as he scribbled hastily on a piece of old parchment.

They slowly stood me up and walked me out of the school and down to a secluded willow tree . We all sat down beneath it , me in between the twins . "But I want to stay with you ... " I mumbled into my knees .They both stayed silent as sobs shuddered through my body . I sat there, my mind and body gradually becoming numb.

It was some time later when I looked up to see Ron making his way up the hill . George stood and walked over to him. They talked in hushed voices saying something about sending a letter . My stomach dropped . They were going to tell Mr and Mrs Weasley . George handed Ron a crumpled piece of parchment. I moved to protest, but I didn't have enough energy.

We stayed there until the moon rose up above the trees . I closed my heavy eyes and started to doze off with my head on Fred's lap and my legs on George .

They were like my brothers . After Dumbledore found me in a burning house, after my parents left me, he gave me to the Weasleys. They were the only family I had ever really had. The twins and I became very close quickly, and after the multiple pranks we played together, we became almost impossible to separate. Even when they both went to Hogwarts, we still sent messages at least once a day. But at that moment, with me in Slytherin, I feared they would hate me.

I faintly felt myself being lifted up and getting carried off somewhere. I didn't care where or why, they could kill me if they wanted.

I awoke early like always, my sleep riddled with nightmares . I slowly opened my eyes. I was slumped awkwardly on a bed , and by the chorus of snoring that surrounded me, the twins were not far away .

I gingerly sat up and looked around. I seemed to be in the Gryffindor dorms from what the pictures I saw could tell me. I chuckled slightly as I looked beside me. Fred was lying on the floor next to my bed in a burgundy sleeping bag and George was sleeping in the bed one along from me. I stifled a laugh as George fell from his bed, onto Fred, landing in a heap on the floor. They looked up at me ,moving the covers from their faces .

"CANNON BALL!" I cried, as I leapt from my bed on top of the boys, laughing hysterically as they mumbled moodily under their breath. The laughter soon subsided as I remember what had happened the day before and I was left with tears streaming down my face. I stood up and backed away until my head hit the wall , the burning in my chest increasing as I looked upon their worried faces . I felt my breathing quicken as a flash of fear streaked across their faces. They tried to cover it up, but I still saw.

" Don't panic Jack-" Fred said calmly.

" Remember what happened last time..." George added. I did remember what had happened.

Shock began crawling up my spine. The last time I panicked like this, I nearly killed my parents. They left me because I was a freak . Not many people my age can control fire, but apparently when I was five, I managed it. Fred and George slowly made their way towards me.

" N-no don't come any closer , I don't want to hurt you," I cried, my voice breaking as my vision blurred with tears .

"You won't hurt us , will she George ?" Fred looked at his brother .

" No, she won't Fred. " I calmed slightly at their reassuring words. "Hey it's fine, we've arranged it with Dumbledore-" Fred smiled.

" He said you could sleep here " George added.

"Ok ," I sighed in a shaky voice . ' Well,' I thought, ' at least they don't hate me . Let's hope the others feel the same'. ... I never knew how wrong I was.

I slowly made my way down the worn oak staircase and on into the Gryffindor common room. The loud and cosy lounge became cold and silent as I walked in and past the small crowd of judgemental, staring eyes. The room filled with hushed whispers. I felt my cheeks redden. I dropped my gaze to the floor and left the dorm, Fred and George trailing behind me.


	2. The heart break

**Hey , its me again , thanks again to my beta potter perks (on wattpad)! I might update again today so be on the look out!**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but my oc and the plot!**

* * *

One Week later…

The feeling of uneasiness I had been oh-so aware of all day, only increased while sitting in the damp, cold potions class alone. I had been picked on relentlessly for being friends with Fred and George since breakfast, and all I wanted to do was roll back into bed and forget everything. The Slytherins' hated me; there was no denying that! According to Draco Malfoy, an annoying big mouthed, blonde haired rich boy, there hadn't been a 'mudblood' in Slytherin for at least a century, possibly never. 'A mudblood?' you may ask, is a witch/wizard with muggle (non-magical) parents. Of course, this isn't a bad thing to be, but to the stuck up Slytherin pupils, it was seen as unnatural. Therefore, to them, I was seen as unnatural and not worth a second glance. I was all alone. If that wasn't bad enough, even the house I knew I truly belonged in had turned on me.

The Gryffindors' believed I was a traitor. They didn't want me around, so anytime I wanted to go in the common room or dorms, they would all leave. Another place I was unwanted and alone. They did not share their hate bluntly when teachers or prefects were around, but instead would stab at me with subtle yet hard hits and pushes in the corridors. If all else failed to get a reaction out of me, they would go as far as to wait around corners and trip me up 'accidently'. The Ravenclaws' and Hufflepuffs' just resolved to ignoring me. The only people left who still liked me were Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Harry.

After potions class was dismissed, I jumped up from my seat and raced quickly away from the grimy dungeons. I headed towards the forbidden forest. I had been spending a lot of time there, mostly when the twins were at Quidditch practice. I would sit underneath my favourite oak tree and watch the sun fall below the horizon. It was a safe haven away from all the people that wanted to hurt me. The cold never really bothered me. I guess the natural heat I radiated that allowed me to produce fire kept me warm. The most beautiful part of my location, was that when the sky began to fade to black, I was the first to see all the gorgeous bright stars that lit up the night sky. My stay was always peaceful…well most of the time.

It was on that one night after potions, that my sleep was interrupted by a high pitched scream. A figure ran towards me, the silhouette of a large dog following close behind. I was nearly knocked back into the pile of brambles beside me. I stared in shock at the person now running away from the forest. A flash of platinum blonde hair revealed to me their identity. "Malfoy…" I sneered aloud. _I wonder what he's running away from_. I stumbled to my feet clumsily and followed the overgrown pathway that led towards whatever Draco was fleeing from. I leapt across the bank and gasped.

Harry's ankle was trapped underneath a branch and there was a cloaked figure moving towards him. Without thinking, I drew fire and aimed at the predator before me. It let out a deafening screech and before the cloud of smoke could fade, had disappeared. Harry gawped at me, but before I could explain, a loud crash of hooves announced that the centaurs were near. A half human, half horse creature burst through the clearing. I stumbled backwards and took one last look at Harry's confused face before clambering off out of the forest. Harry's shouts called after me and echoed through the deafening silence of the woods. I slowed down and slumped against a nearby tree. Harry burst through the bushes gasping for breath.

"Hey! What was that!?" he exclaimed, concern riddling his features.

"I-I can make fire…I think I was born with it " I stammered. He studied me for a moment then slowly began walking towards me.

"Well…are you ok? "he asked unsure.

"Yeah I'm fine, I mean….No.." I cried, tears spilling over and sliding down my cheeks.

" I'm sorry! I don't want to be a freak! Please don't hate me, I don't want to hurt anyone I'm so sorry Harry! Please don't tell!"

"Hey," he sighed, taking me in his arms and holding me close, "I know you won't hurt me, or anyone else! You're not a freak Jacqueline, you just have extra magical powers. You shouldn't hide or be afraid of them, they're amazing…but if you don't want, I promise I won't tell anyone. You saved my life back there you know?" I sniffed one last time before pulling away.

" Thank you Harry. I-I think I'm going to go back to the dorms to sleep. I'm tired, goodbye."

"Are you sure you're okay?" he questioned. "I think so, goodnight Harry." I slowly turned away and began making my way back out of the forest. When I glanced over my shoulder at Harry, he was already walking off towards Hagrid's hut.

It didn't take me long to reach the clearing. When I rounded the corner, I noticed two people whispering with their heads close together. I looked closer and saw it was Fred and Angelina, a girl he occasionally talked to in the Gryffindor common room. I don't know why, but I decided to stay and listen to what they were saying. I stepped backwards into the shadows and watch from afar, not wanting to interrupt or be noticed. After a while, they began to walk away, so I assumed they were leaving, but as I stepped forward to walk back up to the school, they stopped again. I froze. Angelina wrapped her arms around Fred's neck and pulled his head down to hers until their lips touched. I don't know how long the kiss lasted, it seemed like I was stood there for a lifetime. Jealousy hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt my heart break. I knew what it was like to feel alone. I knew how it felt to hurt and feel scared, but never until that moment had I truly felt heart break. I wish I could of kept it that way.

As if almost sensing my hurt, Fred suddenly broke away from Angelina and turned to stare straight at me, a look of pure horror on his face. I looked away, breaking eye contact, tears staining my skin and the ground beneath me. I stormed off, taking a detour around them to get back to the school. I heard him call my name, heard his voice break, but I ignored him. Maybe I should've stayed and listened to what he had to say, but at that point in time, I just wanted to be alone to cry…..Oh how I wish I'd stayed…

* * *

I did not talk to the twins for weeks after the kiss. Normally, I would've slept in the Gryffindor dorms with them, but I couldn't bring myself to do that when the image of Fred and Angela together was still so fresh in my mind. It was coming up to Halloween, and Hogwarts was full of ghosts flying about, trying to scare people, and failing miserably. Normally, the twins and I would've been playing pranks together like every year before, but I didn't want to have to look at Fred. I knew it wasn't his fault, but he still hurt me. Nevertheless, I couldn't help but laugh as he scared another first year. He didn't know about my new found feelings for him…And I wanted to keep it that way. What he didn't know couldn't hurt him...Right?...


	3. The tear's

**Two updates in one day , I am on a roll . thanks again to the beautiful potter-perks(on wattpad) !**

**Disclaimer!: I own nothing but the plot and my OC!**

* * *

Coming up to Christmas….

I didn't talk to Harry much after Halloween. We'd shared subtle glances and half smiles in the hallways, but that was it. I still wasn't talking to the twins, or any of the Weasleys' to be honest. Molly had sent owls, but I hadn't read or replied to any of her letters, I just couldn't face having to explain myself to her. I was dreading Christmas, as I knew it would mean spending 2 weeks trapped in the same house as Fred. There would be no chance of escaping as well, as the family already knew all of my 'hiding places'.

I didn't want to ruin my friendship with Fred and George, but I couldn't bring myself to even contemplate talking to them after that kiss. I don't know why. I had grown up being able to tell them anything and everything, so surely the best thing for me to have done would've been to just talk to them and state why I was acting so weird. Maybe I was just a coward. Or perhaps confused and scared…yes, I was definitely that.

Despite all my fears and worries about going back to the Weasley's, no matter how hard I tried, I still couldn't imagine spending a Christmas without them. I guess that's how I found myself packing for the journey home. Christmas with the Weasleys' was like no other. Money didn't matter to them, and the pure joy, love and happiness that encased their home put everyone that ventured inside into some kind of giddy trance. I remembered the first time I was presented with one of the Weasley's signature hand knitted jumpers. It was royal blue with a large golden J in the centre. Honestly, it was itchy and a bit too big, but I adored it. There was a time when I wouldn't take it off. Mrs Weasley found it perfectly sweet and amusing at first, but after a while without having a bath, the smell forced her to put her foot down.

After Christmas dinner, Fred, George, Ron and I would run around the neighbouring large open field and play Quidditch with twisted branches we found on the forest floor. Only when we had a clear winner would we trudge inside, covered in mud and leaves, to eat leftovers and climb into bed, slurping on a warm butterbeer. The day was always completely blissfully perfect. I sighed longingly and squeezed a pair of old, slightly ripped, skinny jeans into my small, decaying suitcase. Luckily, I didn't own many items, so it wasn't very heavy. I pulled the sides together and clicked the clasp shut.

Before leaving my room, I gazed up at the large, patterned glass window just above my bed. When I'd first ventured into the Slytherin dorm, it was slightly too dark for my liking. I'd decided, after help from Professor McGonagall, that it needed a bit more light. So one afternoon, while everyone else was at lunch, I'd added a large clear window so that natural sun and moonshine could filter in through onto my bed. I was lucky to get one of the higher dormitories, or the only view I would get would be the deep ,dark, black lake and the giant squid.

I stumbled out of the room, making sure to lock the door afterwards. The glass vase before me projected my reflection on to the marble floor and I chuckled at the sight of my outfit. Percy's old school quidditch jersey (waaaaaay too big for me), an old pair of torn up leggings (close to being too small for me) and Ron's old boots. I often got teased by the other Slytherins' for the clothes I wore, but I didn't really mind. It was no new revelation that I wasn't exactly what you'd call 'stylish'. The Weasleys' tried their hardest to make all of us children's lives as happy as possible, and that didn't always mean keeping up to date with the latest wizard fashions. I smiled and slowly began to lug my suitcase up the towering common room stairs before face-palming. I was a wizard remember!

I quickly muttered a spell and my case lifted up into the air, hovering beside me as I made my way up the polished cobble stairs. I took a large breath and pushed open the towering oak doors. It didn't take me long to reach the great hall. I had to stifle a laugh when I took in the sight before me. Mr and Mrs. Weasley were sternly shouting down Fred and George, while Ron was complaining about missing Christmas dinner. Hermione and Ginny were standing off to the side having a little chat about Hogwarts, and Ginny was gazing up at her adoringly like she was some sort of god.

I left my suitcase in the pile by the doors and looked around the room. I wandered up to Mr and Mrs Weasley and asked what was going on. I could feel the twins watching me. "Oh dear, we really are so sorry but there has been a slight change of plan," Mr Weasley sighed.

"Yes Jacky, I'm afraid we're going to have to go and visit Charlie this Christmas, so you children will have to stay here at Hogwarts.." Mrs Weasley smiled sadly at me.

"Oh…okay," I croaked, my heart falling.

"Before we leave though, we really would like a quick chat to you about this whole Slytherin ordeal, see you mustn't be ashamed or put off dear, it means nothing…." she warbled.

"What? I…um..look it's fine…" I mumbled. "It's just you haven't been replying to my owls I was worried.."

"I'm fine, look I think I'll go unpack now but have a good time at Charlie's.." I sighed, flashing what I hoped was a reassuring smile. "Okay Jack, Merry Christmas!" they grinned, pulling me in for a group hug. I swiped away a tear as I turned to walk away, clumsily dodging Fred and George. I smiled slightly as my eyes fell upon Harry. He was shuffling around awkwardly in the corner, not having the faintest idea as to what to do. He looked how I felt.

I walked up to him, glad to see someone who I could talk to. He smiled as he noticed my presence, genuine relief gracing his features. "Hey!" He cried, grinning happily.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked him.

"I'm fine, you?"

"Yeah I'm good!" I answered. We stood in awkward silence for a moment. He seemed to be studying my face. "Are you sure? "He pried, "It's just you haven't been to the Gryffindor dorms in over month, and Fred and George seem to be less… lively.." I stared at him, wondering what to say. I hated to lie to him, so I told the half truth instead.

"It's just …" I paused, trying to think of words to say, "I've fallen out with one of the Gryffindors, so I've sort of been … avoiding them.." I mumbled. He seemed content with that answer and started shuffling about again. It was almost as if he was nervous.

"Oh, okay, so…" he said, stopping to think for a moment, "….would you maybe like to ,umm, meet up sometime like umm go on a date ?" he stuttered awkwardly, looking at his feet. A light blush began creeping up his neck and his face became flushed. I panicked, shocked. "Umm, sorry Harry, but I like you as a friend and I wouldn't like to ruin our friendship, sorry, I can't?" The last part came out as more of a question. Harry went bright red obviously embarrassed. I suddenly felt cramped in the large hall and my breathing quickened. I clenched my fists. I could never deal with pressure. "Oh, ok.." he mumbled, visibly deflated, "We can always meet at the library sometime, I hear your good at charms, you could help me?"

"Yeah sure!" I cried, desperate to get away from the situation back to my room. "Anyways I'm gonna go unpack in my dorm, umm, see you soon Harry!" I awkwardly grinned, turning to run away. I started to feel sick and briskly made my way out of the hall. I suddenly felt the overwhelming need to cry and scream. It was probably the news I wasn't going home for Christmas finally hitting me. That and the feeling I'd hurt or upset Harry. I wanted to go and hug one of the twins, but I knew that was a no go as well. I was so stressed and confused. As I got to the corridors I took off in a run. Tears were now blurring my vision. I suddenly collided with someone, and nearly fell. They grabbed my shoulders to steady me. "Jack, what's up?" I rubbed my eyes clear. It was George. I knew it straight away. His smile always gives it away. He smelt like home, familiar and warm. I sobbed harder. "Jack seriously, this can't just be about Christmas! I haven't seen you in forever, have I done something wrong? What's happened? Why are you so upset?!"

I collapsed into his welcoming arms and relished in his soothing ways. We stayed like that for a while. George finally broke the silence. "Jack, we need to talk..." I paled, I couldn't tell him, could_ I?_


End file.
